


Incredible: To Be Without Credit, To Seem Impossible

by lizbethen



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Class 1A isn't in UA, Fire, I don't know how to tag?, Incredibles Au?, Kaminari is ded, M/M, Police, Quotes from Incredibles, Vigilante AU, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Vigilante Todoroki Shouto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizbethen/pseuds/lizbethen
Summary: The building was falling down around them, ashes and sparks flying through the hazy air. Todoroki used his quirk, crying out in frustration when the heat turned the ice immediately to steam.Izuku appeared next to him in the smoke, panting and holding a few people on his back. "What are you doing?!" He had to yell over the roar of the flames."I can't put anything down, it's evaporating too fast!" He tried again. Steam and smoke danced through their vision."You ran out of ice?! You can't run out of ice!" He frantically hoisted one of the people higher on his back. "I thought you could just use the water in the air!"Todoroki coughed and turned incredulously to his partner. "There is no water in this air! And I'm dehydrated, Izuku! What's your excuse, run out of muscle?!""I can't just go crashing through walls, the buildings gonna collapse any second, it's gonna come down on top of us!""I WANTED TO GO BOWLING!"
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	Incredible: To Be Without Credit, To Seem Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Lol me an my sister had this idea  
> She wrote it down first but I'm posting it on here so here you go
> 
> This is a vigilante Au? Idk  
> Enjoy

Izuku was eating dinner with Uraraka and Iida. It was a thing they planned every week, and usually it was pleasant, but right now they were arguing over the correct way to make a bowl of cereal. Kirishima and Bakugou, Izuku's roommates, were watching with amused interest.

Iida stood up. "It makes no sense! The cereal gets soggy faster if you pour the milk afterwards!"

Uraraka stood and _towered_ , and Izuku admired her ability to look tall without actually being very tall. "No! If you pour the milk first, you can put too much in by accident! The cereal is going to get soggy either way!" If it weren't for the weight of Bakugou's feet on the table, Midoriya was fairly certain that Uraraka's quirk would have made it start to float.

"Exactly, thank you Uraraka!" Deku forcefully shoved a piece of takeout into his mouth.

"What imbecile could possibly be nearsighted enough to put the wrong amount of milk in the cereal bowl?!"

"ONE THAT POURS THE MILK FIRST, TENYA!"

"Kirishima, back me up on this!"

"Sorry man, I used to pour too much milk all the time until I started putting the cereal-"

"Wait, shitty hair? You too? What the fu-"

"See, Bakugou get's-"

"Kiri, thank you, please help me explain-"

The doorbell rang, and the group around dinner table realized just how much of their quirks they were using. Bakugou palms stopped, Kiri stopped accidentally making grooves in the dinner table with his hardened skin, Iida sat down, Uraraka let the table's gravity go to normal, and the green lighting racing along Izuku's skin fizzled out.

Iida opened the door gingerly, then relaxed. "Ah, greetings Shouto." He used his quirk on his way back to the table. Todoroki stepped through and closed the door behind him.

"Good evening." He sat at the only empty seat. "I see nothing's changed since last week."

"Icceee of you to drop by, man." Kirishima grinned. Todoroki stared at him.

"What?"

"Nevermind that, tell Iida that you have to pour the cereal before the milk!"

"Todoroki is more logical than that, Ochako, I'm afraid-"

"I pour them both at the same time."

There was a disgusted silence, until Bakugou sat up. "Who the fuck in their right mind-"

Izuku swallowed and cut him off before he could start ranting. "We should probably get going huh, Sho?"

"That is correct." The two stood up.

Uraraka looked outraged. "Woah woah woah, where are you going?! You have to explain yourself!"

Todoroki helped Deku into his coat. "I would, but we're on a schedule. It's Wednesday."

Kiri sucked in what was left of his noodles. "Wednesday?"

"Bowling night." Uraraka sighed. "Right. Well, say hi to Sero for me Shouto."

"See you at work Ochako!"

They were sitting in the car, listening to the police scanner. Todoroki was leaning back while Izuku was attempting to listen to both his boyfriend and the reports.

"I'm dehydrated and there are hostages. I manage to find some cover, and what does he do?" Todoroki was rather passionate about this subject.

Izuku laughed. "He starts monologuing again."

"He starts monologuing again!" Shouto hit the steering wheel in frustration. "He starts this prepared speech about how _feeble_ I am compared to him, how _inevitable_ my defeat is. How the world would soon be his! Blah, blah, _blah_!" Midoriya let out another laugh. "This guy, he has my ass on a silver platter, and he won't shut up!"

A louder report surfaced and Izuku turned the knob to have clearer sound. "Ooh, a robber, wanna catch a robber?"

"Eh. I was thinking. What if we went bowling?"

"What?

Todoroki leaned back again. "I was just thinking, what if we _actually did_ what our friends _think_ we're doing. Just to shake things up, you know?"

"I don't know."

"I mean, this is illegal. We're really just as bad as they are."

"No we're not! We're doing it for other people!"

"Are you?" Izuku stopped short at the look Todoroki was giving him. "Are you doing it for other people?"

The greenette was silent. Shouto sighed. "You remember Bakugou had trouble. Quitting the group. Quitting this. We all did."

"Yeah."

"I know we were, well, we were great, and it was great, but after Kaminari was killed... we kind of woke up, didn't we?"

"Yeah."

"So I'm calling bullshit." He turned his body in the drivers seat to fully face his boyfriend. "Are you really doing it for them? Or are you doing it for you?"

"I'm doing it for them, Shouto." He wasn't looking at him. "If Kaminari died fighting, then I'm going to live fighting. For all the people he could have saved."

"Alright. But you should know, if we keep doing this, we're going to get-"

" _We have a fire on Second Street_ -"

Izuku perked. "A fire!" He leaned towards the radio, soaking in the audio. "We're close!"

Todoroki sighed and pulled the car off the side of the road. "We're going to get caught."

Izuku whooped all the way there.

The building was falling down around them, ashes and sparks flying through the hazy air. Todoroki used his quirk, crying out in frustration when the heat turned the ice immediately to steam.

Izuku appeared next to him in the smoke, panting and holding a few people on his back. "What are you doing?!" He had to yell over the roar of the flames.

"I can't put anything down, it's evaporating too fast!" He tried again. Steam and smoke danced through their vision.

"You ran out of ice?! You can't run out of ice!" He frantically hoisted one of the people higher on his back. "I thought you could just use the water in the air!"

Todoroki coughed and turned incredulously to his partner. "There is no water in this air! And I'm dehydrated, Izuku! What's your excuse, run out of muscle?!"

"I can't just go crashing through walls, the buildings going to collapse any second, it's gonna come down on top of us!"

" _I_ WANTED TO GO BOWLING!"

They both flinched away as a larger part of the building above them collapsed to their left. Izuku gave a determined growl and looked briefly at his boyfriend, green bolts of lightning lighting his face. "Stay right on my tail, this is gonna get hot!"

They ran through flames and debri until Izuku rammed into the wall of the building next to them. Bricks flew into the room, and both the couple and the rescued sprawled on the floor. Izuku heard the building collapse behind them, filling the air with dust and smoke.

They were out.

Izuku stood up, coughing. He squinted as a light hit his eye. He gave the room a second glance. "Oh, no."

Todoroki groaned as the alarms of the jewelry store went off, illuminating the two men wearing ski masks. The police that were called for the fire were already outside.

The couple started panicking.

"We look like villains!"

"If you had brought your waterbottle-"

" _Incompetent_ villains!"

"Freeze!"

They froze. An officer was standing in the store, gun aimed at Izuku's chest. They raised their arms.

Todoroki looked to his left and nearly did a double take when he saw a water cooler. He reached to take a cup.

"Freeze!" The frantic cop switched his aim to Shouto.

Todoroki's deadpan didn't change a shade. "I'm thirsty."

"I said freeze!"

"I'm just getting a drink." He filled the cup and took a long, slow gulp, making a satisfied sound when he raised the cup from his lips.

The shaking cop just pointed the gun harder. "Alright, you've had your drink. Now-"

"I know, I know..." Todoroki raised his hands again. "Freeze."

A bang echoed through the shop, along with the sound of ice encasing a man, a gun, and a bullet midair.

The couple busted out the back of the shop, leaving the scene of the "crime." The adrenaline still hadn't faded when they were halfway back to Izuku's apartment.

Todoroki pulled over in front of the complex five minutes later. "That. Was _way_ too close." Izuku breathlessly nodded his agreement. "We are _not_. Doing that again."

Izuku kissed him on the cheek, and went back inside.

He thought the shitstorm was over.

He thought wrong.


End file.
